Many Faces, Many Forms, One Love
by GoddessesOfTheNight
Summary: There's a new mission for the YuYu gang! But will the new girl get in the way? (one-shot) KuramaOC


Many Faces, Many Forms, One Love  
  
Teacher: Ok, kids, settle down.  
  
Class: Yes teacher.  
  
A girl entered the classroom of Sarayaski High School. She was tall and slim with short black hair and a slight tan. She wore glasses and wasn't wearing the school uniform.  
  
Teacher: As some of you may have noticed, we have a new student with us today. This is Catherine.  
  
Yusuke: Who do you suppose she is?  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know but she's pretty... I wonder if she has a boyfriend...  
  
*bonk*  
  
Yusuke: Of course she doesn't you idiot, she just moved here... you have a one-track-mind, don't you...  
  
Kuwabara: *drool*  
  
*Bonk*  
  
Kuwabara: Ow! Damn it, Urameshi! That hurt!  
  
Yusuke: -___-  
  
Teacher: *to Catherine* Now don't forget to pick up a uniform at the end of the day.   
  
Catherine: Do I really have to wear that, Teach? I don't really think that blue is my color. I'm more of a red person myself...  
  
Class: *laughs*  
  
Teacher: That's enough, young lady. Now, who would like to help Catherine here get situated and show her around?  
  
All boys in class: *raise hands*  
  
Girls in class: *bonk*  
  
Guys: X_________X  
  
Teacher: Ok then... Yusuke, Kazuma; why don't you show this young lady around?  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: ^_____^  
  
Yusuke: Sure.  
  
Kuwabara: It'd be our pleasure.  
  
Other Guys: *glare*  
  
Catherine: O____o Ok... *goes over and sits next to Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: Hello, gorgeous, my name is Kuwabara. I'm the toughest guy in this school and I'm available! Say, do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Yusuke: +-___- *bonk*  
  
Kuwabara: X_____X  
  
Catherine: O_____O  
  
Yusuke: *to Kuwabara* You already have a girlfriend you idiot! You're just gonna dump Yukina like that? *to Catherine* Just ignore him. He's just a big dumbass. The name's Yusuke.  
  
Catherine: Pleasure. ^___^ The name's Catherine, but you can just call me Cat. It's a lot easier.   
  
Yusuke: Sure. Ok.  
  
So Cat followed Yusuke and Kuwabara around for the day. After school, while she was walking home, Yusuke stopped her.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! How's life?  
  
Cat: Yusuke, I just saw you five minutes ago...  
  
Yusuke: Ha ha oops...  
  
Cat: It's ok.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, I figured since you're new in town, you wanna come to my house with me? I'm meeting a bunch of my friends there.   
  
Cat: Sure.  
  
Yusuke led Cat in the other direction, towards his house. When they arrived, everyone was already there.   
  
Yusuke: Hey, guys I gotta introduce you to someone. This is Cat. She's the new kid in town. Cat, this is *points to everyone while saying their name* Botan, Hiei, Kurama and of course you know Kuwabara...  
  
Cat: *smiles* Hey!   
  
Kuwabara: Hey, Catherine, how's it going? Say, you wanna go out tonight for dinner or something?  
  
Cat: Not with you I don't.  
  
Hiei: *snickers*  
  
Kuwabara: You'd better shut it, Shorty, or I'll pound your face in...  
  
Hiei: I'd like to see you try...  
  
Kuwabara: Why I oughta...  
  
Cat: Don't get me wrong, you're a nice guy and all, but I just don't like you that way, you know?  
  
Kuwabara: U_____U *tears*  
  
Cat: I'm really sorry...  
  
Kurama: Don't worry, he gets upset like that sometimes but he'll be ok.  
  
Cat: Oh, ok thanks.  
  
Kurama: *smiles and blushes*   
  
Cat: *blushes* What's up with him and Hiei?  
  
Kurama: Let's just say that they're not the best of friends...   
  
Cat: Oh...  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Cat: What was that?  
  
Yusuke: *whisper to Botan so Cat couldn't hear* Damn it! It's the communication mirror! What should I tell Cat?  
  
Botan: You just talk to Koenma. I'll keep Cat busy here.  
  
Yusuke: Thanks, Botan. I own you one.  
  
Botan: I know.  
  
Yusuke: -___- *answers communication mirror* Hey, Koenma, what's up?  
  
Koenma: Yo! We have a new case for you, Yusuke.   
  
Yusuke: Oh, shit, you couldn't have pick a worse time to do this. I'm entertaining a friend, here! Call back in like, two years, will ya?  
  
Koenma: I'm serious here, Yusuke! There is a demon roaming around in the living world!  
  
Yusuke: Really? You don't say...  
  
Koenma: *ignores that comment* Your case it to defeat it.  
  
Yusuke: Well? What does this demon look like?  
  
Koenma: We don't know much about him except that he's half chimera and that he's bent on world domination.  
  
Yusuke: Chimera? You mean those flying cat thingies?  
  
Koenma: Yes, those flying cat thingies... We also know that he has been going in and out of the human world. You must track him down and stop him.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, I'll just tell Cat to go home...  
  
Koenma: Who?  
  
Yusuke: Just this girl that I have over...  
  
Koenma: Yusuke, I think your love life can wait.  
  
Yusuke: We're not like that! I just invited her over so that she could meet some more people. But don't worry, I'm telling her to leave so don't get your diaper in a bundle.  
  
Koenma: Good. I'll ask Botan to give you more info as we collect it. Bye for now Yusuke!   
  
*communication mirror goes fuzzy*  
  
Yusuke: *goes back into the room with everyone* Hey, Cat? Um... something kinda came up and well... you kinda have to go now... is that ok?  
  
Cat: Actually that's fine. I was gonna ask if I could leave anyways. *whisper* Botan was getting a little weird. She was talking about the strangest things...  
  
Yusuke: O___O *nervously* Really? Like what?  
  
Cat: Oh stuff like if I had a boyfriend or now and how many crushes I've had and weird girl stuff like that.   
  
Yusuke: *sigh of relief*  
  
Cat: Whatever I gotta go now. *to everyone* See you guys later!  
  
Everyone: Bye!  
  
*Cat leaves*  
  
Botan: So, Yusuke, what's up?  
  
Yusuke: Koenma just told me that there's a new demon in the living world.  
  
Kurama: What kind?  
  
Yusuke: The only thing we know is that he's part chimera and that he wants to take over the world.  
  
Kuwabara: What the heck is a chimera?  
  
Hiei: You're such an idiot. Chimeras are normally nocturnal demons that have the properties of both a feline and a bird.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, so it's just a flying kitty?  
  
Everyone else: -____-  
  
Kurama: It's more than just a flying cat. Chimera's can be extremely powerful and fierce creatures. They are extremely strong, but also have healing powers. Most animal spirits do.  
  
Botan: We should all go split up and look around the city to try to find him. He could be anywhere.  
  
Yusuke: Let's all meet back here after we're done.  
  
Everyone else: Alright.  
  
So they all split up. Hiei searched the north end of the city, Yusuke the south, Kurama the east and Kuwabara the west. Botan went back to Spirit World to try and dig up more information.  
  
As Kurama walked up and down the street searching for the demon, he stopped Cat walking home. She looked kind of zoned out and her eyes were sort of glazed over. Then he saw a speeding car coming toward her.  
  
Kurama: Cat! Watch out!  
  
He ran and shoved her out of the way of the speeding car. They rolled over onto the street and to safety. Kurama looked into her terrified eyes. She looked into his, full of concern and caring. He slowly lowered his head and softly kissed her on the lips. It was short, but full or passion. He got up.  
  
Kurama: *blushing* I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.  
  
Cat: *also flushed* No, it's ok, really. I kind of enjoyed it. *smiles* Thank you very much... for saving my life, I mean...  
  
Kurama: It was nothing, really.   
  
*silence*  
  
Kurama: Um... would you mind if I walked you home? Just to make sure you're ok, of course.  
  
Cat: Um... sure, ok. I'd like that very much.  
  
So Kurama walked with Cat all the way home. As they strolled, he held her hand in his. He looked over at her and she blushed, trying to look away. He stopped at the door and said goodbye.  
  
Kurama: Maybe we could see each other again sometime?  
  
Cat: *smiling* Are you asking me out?  
  
Kurama: Maybe... *smiles*  
  
Cat: ^___^ How does this Friday sound?  
  
Kurama: That's fine with me. See you then.  
  
He bent over and they kissed once more. He thought she tasted like the night, refreshing and mysterious, yet beautiful in its own way. She blushes and went inside her house and he left to begin searching the city again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Later that day, Back at Yusuke's house:  
  
Yusuke: So, did you guys find anything?  
  
Kuwabara: I found out that I'm allergic to pretzels from those hot dog stands on the street... excuse me! *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Yusuke: I'll take that as a no...  
  
Hiei: Baka ningen... Sorry, Detective, I didn't find anything.  
  
Yusuke: And you, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Sorry, I didn't find anything either.  
  
Yusuke: Damn it! How the hell are we supposed to track down and kill this guy if we can't find him?! I mean, how hard is it to find a person with cat ears, a tail and big wings? You'd think that it'd sort of stick out...  
  
Hiei: Maybe he's in hiding.  
  
Kuwabara: *back from the bathroom* So what did I miss?  
  
Hiei: You mean while you were shitting? Nothing.  
  
Kuwabara: ALRIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT! LEMME AT HIM! *swings fists really hard at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *dodges easily*  
  
Kuwabara: *goes flying into the wall and crashes* X______X  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: O_____O  
  
Yusuke: Ok... So I guess we'll meet again later this week. I can give you guys the info that Botan gives me then. How does Friday sound to you guys?  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei: That's fine with me. DID I JUST AGREE WITH YOU?! *shocked*  
  
Kurama: Sorry, I'm kinda busy that day...  
  
Yusuke: With what?  
  
Kurama: *blushes* I... uh... kind of asked Cat out that night...  
  
Kuwabara: KURAMA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU STOLE MY GIRL! DIE FOX BOY!  
  
Yusuke: Cat isn't your girl! Yukina is!  
  
Kuwabara: Screw Yukina! *makes a lunge at Kurama but gets intercepted by a crack in the head from Hiei* X__________X  
  
Hiei: Shi-ne, baka. And as much as I hate you being with my sister, you really shouldn't insult her in front of me.  
  
Kuwabara: *still knocked out*  
  
Yusuke: I'm really happy for you, Kurama. You finally have a girl, that's really cool!  
  
Kurama: *blushes more*  
  
Yusuke: At least I finally have a day that I can go out with Keiko. She's getting really pissed at me for being so busy and all... so I'll see you guys around, sometime... whenever you find something out just call and we'll get together.  
  
Everyone but Kuwabara who was still knocked out: Ok.  
  
So Friday finally came around. Kurama got ready to go pick Cat. He wore a loose white button up shirt and an old pair of jeans. His long, red hair flowed down casually as he usually wore it. He had brought her a rose. When he got to her doorstep, she answered.  
  
Cat: Hey... *blushes* you look really... um... nice...  
  
Kurama: *blushes* Thank you... I brought you this flower. *gives her rose*  
  
Cat: Thank you! It's gorgeous! I love it. I really like flowers.  
  
The just stood at the door for a couple of minutes, staring at each other. Even though she was just wearing a big t-shirt and a pair of running shorts (what she slept in), Kurama thought that Cat still looked beautiful. Those old clothes befitted her. She wasn't really a tidy or morning person.  
  
Cat: I'm sorry; I haven't changed yet... I kinda of just woke up and this place is sort of a mess...  
  
Kurama: That's ok...  
  
Cat: Please, come in. You can wait in my room while I get changed.  
  
Kurama nodded and followed up the stairs to her bedroom. The house was relatively small and messy. He could tell that she was not rich but that didn't matter to him.   
  
Kurama: Where are you parents?  
  
Cat: My parents? Um... they're not here right now...  
  
Kurama: Oh...  
  
Finally they reached her room and she told him to sit down on the bed.  
  
Cat: Where are we going?  
  
Kurama: I heard that there was a new club opened in town. I thought that we might go dancing...  
  
Cat: Really? I love dancing!  
  
She hugged him quickly and went to put the rose in a vase. Then she went to her bathroom to go change. Kurama waited there, wondering what she would wear. When she came out, Kurama could do nothing but stare at her. She looked stunning and he felt as thought he beheld a goddess. She was wearing a blood red halter-top that fit her body snugly so that he could see its form. She had every curve, every feature that he could want in a girl. She was wearing black leather pants that gripped her legs but flared out at the ends and she wore platform heels on her feet. Her short, black hair was tied up in a small bun at the back of her head and held there with chopsticks. She had taken her glasses off and put in contact lenses. She blushed when she saw him gazing at her.  
  
Cat: I hope it's not too much. *Sits on the bed next to Kurama* I thought that this would be a good outfit for dancing...  
  
Kurama: No! It's fine, really! I love it.  
  
Cat: *blushes more* Really?  
  
Kurama: *blushes and smiles* Really.  
  
Kurama leaned over and kissed her again, this time more passionately than ever. Her lips felt so soft against his. He put one of his hands on her cheek and the other around her waist. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. They fell back onto the bed together and continued kissing. They broke apart, laughing.  
  
Cat: *laughing and blushing* Let's go! *pulls Kurama out of the door*  
  
Kurama: *follows laughing*  
  
They walked down the many streets to get to their destination, all the while just making little meaningless comments or saying nothing at all. They just enjoyed being in each other's company and they held hands as they walked. They soon got to the club. It was really big! There were so many people, all dancing or having a drink at the bar.   
  
Cat: Come on, Kurama! Let's dance!   
  
Cat dragged him onto the dance floor. She was a wonderful dancer. She danced circles around him as the music played and the lights flashed. It was as though she was flying over the floor. Kurama was dazed. Then, a new song was played. He decided to show her a few moves of his own. Kurama danced behind her and they started to grind. She laughed and followed his lead. They were having the time of their life. He loved the feeling of Cat's body against his. They danced for what seemed like ages and yet the time seemed to fly before them. Soon they realized that everyone was staring at them. Kurama smiled at their newfound audience and Cat bowed and they laughed as left the dance floor while the surrounding people applauded.  
  
Cat: That was really fun! I never thought that you could dance like that!  
  
Kurama: Well, looks can be deceiving.   
  
Cat: You said it.  
  
Kurama: And where did you learn to dance? You're really amazing.  
  
Cat: Thanks! I actually took gymnastics at my old school in America so I guess that's where I got the dancing thing from there.  
  
As they were leaving, a random guy came over to them.  
  
Guy: Hey, Toots, you wanna have a drink with me?  
  
Cat: No, thanks. *tries to walk away*  
  
Guy: I won't talk no for an answer. *grabs Cat's arm*  
  
Cat: *struggling to escape* KURAMA! HELP!  
  
Kurama turned around and saw what was happening. He quickly took action. He spun around and punched the guy in the face. He was temporarily knocked out. Kurama took Cat's hand.  
  
Kurama: Quick, let's make a run for it.  
  
He and Cat ran out of the club and down the nearest street. They eventually ended up by a local park. By this time it was just starting to get dark and the park looked gorgeous. Kurama then noticed that he was still holding her hand and he blushed and let go.  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry. Please tell me if I'm being too forward. It's just that I'm no good at romancing...  
  
Cat: No, really! You're very good at it! In fact, *she took his hand in hers again and blushed* would you like to walk in the park with me?  
  
Kurama: *smile* I'd love to.  
  
The two of then strolled through the park until it was dark. All of the stars were out and the crescent moon shone brightly in the sky. It was a beautiful night. They lay down on a grassy hill and just looked at the stars. Although no one was around them, they still spoke in hushed tones so as not to disturb the peace.  
  
Cat: The stars, their so beautiful.  
  
Kurama: *looks at her* Just like you.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her again. The kiss was soft, yet deep. They stayed there for who know how long. When they broke apart, all they could do was smile at each other.   
  
Kurama: *softly* I think...  
  
Cat: You think, what?  
  
Kurama: I think that, I'm in love with you.  
  
Cat gave him a smile and she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Kurama felt as though he could never be happier ever again, except when her was with her. As they kissed, he ran his fingers through her soft, jet-black hair, as dark as midnight with reflections in it like all the stars in the sky. They went back to looking at the stars.  
  
Soon, Cat grew sleepy. She rested her head on Kurama's shoulder and slowly drifted off into sleep. She looked so peaceful just lying there that Kurama didn't want to wake her. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her home. When he got there, he went up the stair and laid her on her bed. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek so as not to wake her and he quietly returned home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, at Yusuke's house:  
  
Yusuke had just called a meeting for the spirit detective gang. He how just found out some news from Botan about the demon. They were just waiting for Hiei to show.  
  
Kuwabara: Why isn't that little shrimp here yet? I think I'm gonna pound his face in...  
  
Yusuke: So, Kurama, how was your date? Cat doesn't really talk about it at school.  
  
Kurama: *blushes* It was fine.  
  
Kuwabara: Fine? That's it. Just fine? How can you go out with a girl as hot as Cat and have it be just fine? What did you guys do, anyways?  
  
Kurama: *nervously* Um... ok... We went dancing at that new club in town. It was really fun. Cat's a really good dancer.  
  
Yusuke: You. Went dancing? Whatever. I didn't see you as the type of person to dance... at a club I mean.   
  
Kuwabara: I mean how far did you get with her?  
  
Kurama: O_____O'  
  
Just then, Hiei showed up and Kurama breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Kuwabara: What took you so long?  
  
Hiei: None of you business, human.  
  
Kuwabara: GRR...   
  
Yusuke: Settle down, boys and girls. Let's save it for the bad guys, ok? Now I found out where the demon is. It turned out that he goes back and forth from here to spirit world. Koenma found the location of his hideout in spirit world. Now all we have to do is go down there, find this furry freak and take him down! I mean, how hard could it be?   
  
Kurama: It could be very hard, Yusuke. Chimeras are powerful beings. They are not to be taken lightly.   
  
Yusuke: Well this guy is only half chimera so...   
  
Hiei: You still shouldn't under estimate him.  
  
Kuwabara: Whatever let's just go down there and kick his kitty ass... no, wait... O________O I LOVE KITTIES! Do we have to?  
  
Everyone else: O______o Yes...  
  
Kuwabara: U_____U *tears*  
  
Everyone else: -______-...  
  
So the four of them on their way went down to spirit world. Botan had found a portal for them into spirit world by an old warehouse in an ally on east the side of the city. As they were walking, whom should they see but Cat, who was probably also walking in that direction. She bumped her head slightly to the music on the walk-man as she strolled. Kurama was the only one who noticed that she had that same, glazed over look in her eyes as the one that she had on the day that he had first saved her from the car.   
  
Yusuke: Hey, look! It's Cat! *shouting to her* HEY CAT!  
  
Cat: *turns around to face them* Oh, hey guys!  
  
They all ran to where she was standing oh the far side of the street. Kurama saw her and blushed. Although she was back to wearing her glasses, her short black hair down casually, and her normal baggy clothes, she still bewildered him with her beauty. Cat saw him and blushed as well.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, so what have you been up to lately?  
  
Cat: Oh, nothing really, I'm just coming this way to run a few errands at that warehouse over there *points to it*, that's all.  
  
Guys: O____O  
  
Yusuke: That warehouse? Um... are you sure that you want to go there?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, there are evil demons and stuff there.  
  
Hiei: *BONK* Shi-ne baka.  
  
Kuwabara: X________X   
  
Cat: Um... ok... Yes I'm sure I wanna go there...   
  
Kurama: Uh... ok then we'll see you later!  
  
Cat: Ok... Bye! 'That was strange.'  
  
She gave Kurama a quick kiss on the cheek and continued walking.   
  
Yusuke: What's the big idea, lover-boy?  
  
Kurama: *blushes and tries to ignore comment* If we run we can beat her there and she'll never know.  
  
Hiei: That's a good idea. Let's go.  
  
The four of they ran down a different ally and into the warehouse. Cat was no was nowhere to be seen. They must have beaten her there. They went inside and got to the portal. They jumped in and fell into spirit world. They fell and fell until they finally hit the ground. Actually, Kuwabara hit the ground and everyone else landed on their feet. They looked around and found a huge castle in the distance. They walked quickly to it and opened the door. The inside was fascinating. It was richly furnished, with many elaborate paintings. There were large staircases that seemed to lead everywhere and a large glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.   
  
Yusuke: Whoa, nice pad.  
  
Kuwabara: I wonder how many maids they have...  
  
Just then, the chandelier transformed. It fell from the ceiling and showed it true form. It was a glass demon, transparent, sharp and lethal. It had a low, raspy voice.  
  
Glass creature: You came here in search of my master.  
  
Yusuke: No shit, Sherlock.  
  
Glass creature: The only way to get to him is to get past me. He is at the top of the tower.   
  
Hiei: We figured...  
  
Glass creature: So, which one of you wants to die first?  
  
Kurama: You guys go ahead. I'll take him. You get to the top of the tower and defeat his master. Don't worry about me.  
  
Yusuke: But-  
  
Hiei: Leave him. Kurama can take care of himself you of all people should know this by now.  
  
Yusuke nodded and the other three went up the stairs to the top of the tower. Kurama faced the glass beast. He pulled his magic rose from his hair and created his rose whip.  
  
Glass creature: You will try to defeat me with a flower? You are a fool.  
  
The beast let loose his attack. All the spikes flew from his body and straight toward Kurama. They all made contact and cut Kurama severely. He was bleeding a lot. But he swung his rose whip at the beast and managed to damage it. Even though the beast was hurt, it could still attack and it sent another storm of needles on Kurama. He once again the beast made contact for even if Kurama ran, those deadly spikes followed his every move and as soon as he slowed down from exhaustion, the glass would pierce him. Kurama was tired out from running and extremely wounded. He couldn't run any more.  
  
Glass creature: I give you much credit for even touching me, but alas, you must die today. Goodbye.  
  
The glad creature got ready to unleash his final attack. Kurama couldn't move. He got ready for the worst. Suddenly, a girl came out of the shadows and slew the creature with ease. She had an old, sharp samurai sword made from wood. It shone brown in the light and its green hilt was an amazing piece of workmanship. She used this weapon to cut the creature in two and he fell to the ground with a crash and shattered into a million pieces. The girls turned around and Kurama saw whom it was.  
  
Kurama: Cat?  
  
She nodded and went to his side.  
  
Cat: I had no idea that my friends were the ones after me. I'm sorry. Allow me to help you.  
  
She stepped back from him. She slowly started to spin. There was a bright flash of light and a burst of feathers. Kurama stared at the place where Cat once stood. The bright light disappeared and there, coming to a slow stop was a girl. She had short, midnight black hair. She was tall and slim and slightly tanned. But this girl didn't look the same as the one that had stood there just a few second ago. No, this girl had jet-black ears and a long, black tail like a witch's feline and two snow-white wings like those of an angel. She no longer wore glasses. She was dressed in a long, flowed white garb that reached her ankles and she wore silver sandals on her feet.   
  
Kurama: *weakly* You were the one, the one that we were told to search for, the one that we were to track down and kill. It was you all this time.  
  
The girl gave him a swift nod.   
  
Cat: Changing into my chimera form is the only way that I can use my powers.  
  
She went back up to him. She removed his shirt and examined his wounds. She carefully put her hand on his chest. Kurama soon felt warmth flowing again into his body. The same warm feeling that he got from being with Cat; when they kissed and danced. He looked down at his body and saw that the wounds had healed but he still felt faint. The chimera-girl lifted him up in her arms and took flight.   
  
Up and up they flew for who knows how long. Finally, she stopped and landed on the nearby balcony. She opened the door to one of the rooms and brought him in.  
  
The room was pure white; everything, all around including the sheets, curtains, walls and floor. Kurama gazed in wonder as she lay him down on her bed. Kurama watched her as she once again stepped back and with a flash of red, transformed back into her human form. She went back to his side and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She gave him a long and passionate kiss on the lips, which he gladly received and returned. She broke away and started to sob. Kurama stroked her hair and tried to soothe her.  
  
Kurama: What's wrong?  
  
Cat: I'm sorry.   
  
Kurama: For what?  
  
Cat: For everything. I'm sorry for deceiving you, and your friends.   
  
Kurama: No, don't be. If you have never come to the living world, I never would have met you. And that is something that I would deeply regret. When I'm with you, I feel like the happiest person alive.  
  
Cat: You're just so perfect. A treacherous and lying demon like me doesn't deserve someone like you.  
  
She once again started to cry. Kurama silenced her sobs by drawing her into a deep kiss. She quickly broke the kiss and tried to hide her face. Kurama looked at her with sadness. He was beginning to think that she no longer loved him, something that she did not.  
  
Cat: I will understand if you no longer want anything to do with me. I wouldn't blame you. Who in their right mind would want someone like me?  
  
Kurama: No, don't say such things. I want you. I'm afraid that I'm the one who doesn't deserve the person that he loves. I have been deceiving you as well.  
  
He climbed off the bed and he started to change. Cat sat in awe, as he grew taller. His hair slowly turned silver and he sprouted a silvery pair of ears and a bushy tail. His clothes turned white and his deep, emerald green eyes turned to a bright shade of amber.   
  
Yoko: This is my true form.  
  
Cat stared at him. That was all that she could do. He was like her. Yoko walked up to her and threw his arms around her. He could feel her body trembling. He leaned in and planted a fiery kiss on her lips. Cat opened her eyes while he kissed her and she saw another transformation undergoing. He stood a trifle shorter than before. His ears and tail disappeared from sight and his clothes returned to normal. His once amber eyes turned back into a dazzling shade of emerald green. As they broke apart, Cat beheld her love and hugged him.  
  
Kurama: Even though we have many faces, many forms, we will always have this one love that can never be broken. And that's the truth. I don't care what you look like because I know... that I love you.  
  
Cat: I love you too.  
  
She cried again. But this time, they were tears of joy, not those of sadness. He kissed her again and they remained there, in each other's embrace, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Cat: I will tell Kamakiri to call off the other guards so that Yusuke and the others can make it to the top of the tower.  
  
Kurama: Kamakiri? But I thought that you were the one that we were after.  
  
Cat: I was the one in the living world. Kamakiri is my master. He sent me to the living world to do all sorts of things. I was just his servant. He killed my parents and took advantage of me while I was young. I didn't like to fight but that is how he raised me.  
  
Kurama: What makes you think that he will listen to you?  
  
Cat: I'm not sure that he will, but Kamakiri is a very proud person. I will just tell him that they will never be able to defeat him anyway. You should just rest. My powers only heal wounds. You will need to recover your strength.  
  
Kurama: Ok.   
  
Kurama lay down on her bed and she left the room. He soon drifted into sleep for his body was very fatigued. He dreamed of her. Being with her, seeing her again, kissing her once more, everything about her. He couldn't get Cat out of his mind, not that he wanted to. He slept there for a while and his strength soon returned. But his rest was soon disturbed, for he awoke to an ear-shattering shriek. Kurama quickly awoke and ran up the stairs. Cat's demon form had already flown them pretty high up the castle so he only had to travel for a short distance before he reached its peek. There, he beheld a horrid sight.  
  
Cat struggled to get back on her feet. Her left wing was broken and it dangled helplessly at her side and she grasped her right arm, which was bleeding profusely.   
  
Kurama: *to Yusuke* What on earth happened here?  
  
Yusuke: That Kamakiri guy...  
  
Kurama looked around the room to the person who had attacked Cat. There he saw Kamakiri. He was a big, burly man with fiery orange hair that stuck out from the top of his head. His red cat ears and tail reminded Kurama of those of a lion. His black wings flailed in the air as he hovered. He looked to be about the age of twenty and his fair skin wrinkled as he laughed as he looked at Cat, helplessly fighting to stay up on the ground.  
  
Yusuke: He attacked us.   
  
Kuwabara: Yeah. He was really strong. He didn't even try to mask his energy. It was insane.   
  
Hiei: We could tell. We were no match for him, not even for me.   
  
Yusuke: He fired a real nasty shot. Probably would have killed Kuwabara.   
  
Kuwabara: What's that supposed to mean? I'm not as strong as you guys or something?  
  
Hiei: Yes, that is what it means you incompetent...  
  
Kurama: Please, this is no time for arguing! What happened?  
  
Hiei: What happened? She stepped in the way, that's what happened.  
  
Kurama watched in horror. Cat was taking hit after hit and yet she didn't die, although she seemed to be on the verge of it. Maybe there was still hope. He knew her to be a strong girl but didn't like to fight. Kamakiri knew this too; and he took advantage of it. He dealt her blow after blow, not allowing her to recover or even time to think. She seemed so helpless, something Kurama knew her not to be. He had to do something, without getting killed himself.  
  
Kamakiri: How dare you defy me for these humans, you insignificant little creature!  
  
Cat could do nothing, she kept on trying to get on her feet but to no avail. Kurama could no longer stand to see her suffer.  
  
Kurama: You can do it, Cat!  
  
Cat turned around. She saw his face and a new fire was alight in her eyes. She nodded to him and he smiled and knew that everything would be okay.   
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei: Cat?!  
  
Kuwabara: You mean that kitty thing is the same hot chick from before? She was the one that we were after all this time?  
  
Hiei: We should have known. Her name is Cat. I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner.  
  
Cat weakly put out her bloody hand. A wooden bow magically appeared in her hand as she sat in silent, she eyes closed. She opened then and pulled the bow back. An arrow made from pure energy appeared in it.  
  
Cat: Spirit Arrow!   
  
She let the arrow fly. Kamakiri, who didn't expect this, was struck in the chest. He fell to the ground with a great crash. He lay on the ground, grasping for air. She slowly approached him as he spoke.  
  
Kamakiri: I never expected you to do that to me, girl.  
  
Cat: *softly* I know.  
  
Kamakiri: I'm sorry that my life had to end this way. Killed, by the one that I raised. It wasn't supposed to end this way. You, a gentle person, pierced my heart. But not just once, it was twice that you have broken it. You pierced it with you arrows, one of energy and one of love. I did fall in love with you, you know.   
  
Cat: *even softer* No, no I didn't.  
  
Kamakiri: Well I did. You were so beautiful... and gentle. I don't think that I could have resisted you... for much longer. I... really... did, and do... love... you.  
  
Cat: Then why try to hurt me; the one that you love?  
  
Kamakiri: You didn't return my love. You protected these humans... instead of coming to my aid and helping me... destroy them. But I know that you will always be... my one true love.  
  
Kamakiri gradually drifted off and died. Cat stepped away from his dead body and a single tear fell from her eye.  
  
Cat: I did love you too, but as a brother, a leader, not a lover. The way that you felt for me, I now feel... for someone else.  
  
She gave Kurama a teary smile and collapsed to the ground. Her lame wing was now folded under her body in an awkward position. Her arm still bled at her side and as he ran to her and he could her grasping for air. She lay there unconscious and Kurama wept. The others could do nothing but look on; it was such a sad sight. He once again gathered her up in his arms, as he did on their first date. He remembered the fun that they had had as he carried her to her room and once again lay her on her bed. The others followed him. She began to stir. She spoke quietly, for anything else would have caused her more pain.  
  
Cat: Kur... Kurama... you... you saved me.  
  
Kurama: No. You saved me, and not just once. You saved not only my life, but also my heart. Let me heal your wounds.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to rest as he slowly removed her outer garment. There was blood all over it. In addition to a broken wing and an injured arm, she also carried many serious bruises and cuts. He put his hand on her chest as she once did to him and transferred some of his energy to her for a little extra strength. She needed to keep fighting. She finally reopened her eyes and his healing powers started taking effect. She felt the warmth flow through her and just relaxed. He removed his hand and wrapped her wounds with some of the sheets from her bed. He flipped her on her back and gave her wing the same treatment. He rolled her back and gave her new clothes, which he had constructed himself from the leftover sheets. She slowly fell into a deep, recovering sleep. Kurama smiled and stepped away.  
  
Hiei: She really is an amazing girl, you know. You are very lucky to have someone like her.  
  
Kurama: I know my fortune.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, she took about twenty hits that probably would have killed us and she even didn't fight back.  
  
Kuwabara: And even though she was so hurt, she still killed him in one shot!  
  
Hiei: Not only is she strong, but she is also beautiful. Her sense of loyalty is also extraordinary.   
  
Kurama nodded silently and pulled a chair over to her side. He sat beside her and just watched, never taking his eyes off her. She slept very peacefully. Kurama thought her even more beautiful in her sleep. Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara went down the stairs to the base of the castle. Yusuke called Koenma on the communication mirror.   
  
Yusuke: Hey Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Why so down in the dumps, Yusuke? Did you defeat that chimera?   
  
Yusuke: Kind of...  
  
Koenma: What do you mean kind of?   
  
Yusuke: We didn't. She did.  
  
Koenma: Who did?  
  
Yusuke: It's kind of a long story.   
  
Yusuke explained everything to Koenma. How he had met this girl at school, how Kurama had fallen in love with her. How she had turned out to be the one that they were searching for in the living world, but not the one behind the whole scheme. How the love between her and Kurama had saved them both in the end. When Koenma had heard the whole story, he nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Cat started to rouse. Kurama looked anxiously on as she did so. She looked around, sort of confused for a second. Then she faced him and their eyes met.  
  
Cat: You know, it was your encouragement that gave me strength to win in the end. I don't think that I could have done it I without you.   
  
Kurama: You had that strength in you that whole time. I just drew it out, that's all, really.  
  
Cat: Don't be so modest. If I hadn't remembered you in that critical moment, I probably would have been killed myself. I could feel death creeping upon me. You were my life, my strength. You have saved my life, many times. In fact, I think that was when I fell in love with you; the first time that we kissed on that side road, if it wasn't when I first saw you at Yusuke's house, and you spoke to me in you sweet tongue. But after that, I knew that I couldn't resist you.  
  
Kurama: I could never resist you. From the first day, when I laid eyes upon you, I knew it was love. When you were lying on the road, looking so helpless, I couldn't control myself. I had to make you mine.  
  
Cat: I am yours, for now and forever.  
  
Kurama: You don't know how many times you have saved my life.  
  
Cat: I only saved you once.  
  
Kurama: You saved me from the glass beast once, that's true, but you saved my heart, my soul. When I met you, I suddenly felt free, alive again. My heart soared and I could do nothing in between our meetings but hope and wonder when we would meet again. There is no doubt, I'm happiest when alone with you.  
  
Cat: And I with you. I think that, you are the best thing that every happened to me. And now I do not have the guilt of hiding my identity. Instead, I have someone to share it with, someone like me.  
  
Kurama nodded. Cat's deep, brown eyes hypnotized him. She gave him a smile of pure and sincere love. There was not doubt in his mind. He knew she was the one. He leaned over her and his red hair brushed over her still pale and blood-drained face. He brushed it out of the way and stared at his girl in amazement. He was just infatuated with her. He bent over and kissed her. The kiss was pure, unstained by hidden identities or any other feelings of guilt that were once concealed. They broke apart for a little air and Cat sat up on the bed. With a red flash she was back to being human and Kurama quickly sat next to her. She gave him another smile and spoke.  
  
Cat: I never would have guessed that it would end this way. I thought that I was to be lonely, out of place, for the rest of my life. I was different from everyone else; I didn't have a place, a person, in the world that fully understood me, not even Kamakiri.  
  
Kurama: I know what you mean. I thought that I would be alone too. But then I found you.  
  
He held her hand in his. It was slightly roughened from work, but still fairly smooth. Her strength still not fully recovered, she laid her head on his chest and slept. He let himself be her pillow and he stroked her hair as she rested. Kurama soon laid back himself and slept, his love resting at his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE JERK!  
  
Koenma: I'm sorry Yusuke but the law is the law.  
  
Yusuke: But can't you make an exception just this one time? Come on, man.  
  
Koenma: No I'm sorry I can't.  
  
Yusuke: I can't believe you. She saved our lives and you're still gonna take her away?  
  
Koenma: She was power hungry. I can't let her roam around and have something like this maybe happen again.  
  
Yusuke: I told you already she's not like that! She had a boss! Someone that told her what to do and she had to do it even if she didn't want to! Does that sound familiar to you?  
  
Koenma: Hmph. I don't know what you mean.   
  
Yusuke: Besides, Kurama loves her! And I'm sure that she loves him back. I told you that it was even their love that saved us all in the end! I'm sure that Cat wouldn't have blocked that Kamakiri guy's attack with her own body if she hadn't met Kurama. It was their love in the end, I'm telling you!  
  
Just then, Kurama appeared. He walked up to Yusuke and smiled and waved to Koenma on the other side of the communication mirror.  
  
Kuwabara: So Kurama, did you bed her yet?  
  
Kurama: O____o What?!  
  
Kuwabara: What do you mean what? You know what I'm talking about. Come on you know you want to. And you'd better make a move soon. 'Cause if you don't I will.   
  
Hiei: I don't think that I girl of her caliber would want to sleep with you.   
  
Kuwabara: Grr...   
  
Kurama: *inches away from the two* So what's up?  
  
Yusuke: Koenma's gonna lock Cat up, that's what's up.   
  
At that moment, Cat walked in. She was still bleeding a little but Kurama's healing powers had definitely helped a lot. She moved slowly but gracefully as she always did and it seemed as she was gliding over the ground. She wore the dress that Kurama had made and smiled at everyone. She went up to Kurama and pulled him into a tight embrace. She smiled at Yusuke who smiled back. Cat closed her eyes and just relaxed in Kurama's arms.  
  
Yusuke: *faces mirror towards Kurama and Cat so that Koenma could see* You see that? How can you break that kind of love?  
  
Cat: *lets Kurama go* What? Who's gonna break our love?  
  
Yusuke: Koenma here wants to lock you up 'cause you were in the living world or some crap like that.   
  
Cat: Wha, What? This can't be; I don't believe it; I won't...  
  
She slowly trailed off as a tear ran down her cheek and stained her pale face. Kurama put his arms around her in a tight embrace. He would not let Koenma have her, never. Kurama took the communication mirror from Koenma with one hand and continued to hold Cat with the other.  
  
Kurama: Please, Koenma, don't lock her up. Look at her face!   
  
Koenma looked at the girl Kurama held in his embrace. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears. She just didn't look right when sad. One took pity on her and could not help it. But Koenma was unfazed.   
  
Koenma: After all that this girl has done, letting her back into the human world would be a mistake.  
  
Kurama: Name something that she has done wrong!  
  
Koenma: She tried to take over the world and over throw my father here in spirit world!  
  
Kurama: No, there you are mistaken. That was Kamakiri. He is the villain, not Cat! He raised her and commanded her to! Her situation is kind of like how we take orders from you although her case is more serious. Don't you have any feelings? And kind of caring at all?  
  
Koenma: Kurama, I know that you have a liking for this young woman, but-  
  
Kurama: But it's more than just that!  
  
Cat removed herself from Kurama's arms. She softly spoke in a voice a little louder than a whisper.  
  
Cat: I remember hearing once that for every person in the world, there is one person that he or she is meant to be with. Someone that he or she is meant to be with for the rest of his or her life. But sadly, some people never find this one special someone.  
  
She quietly trailed off and disappeared into the shadows of the castle. They didn't know where she went, but they knew that she needed some time alone.  
  
Kurama: But what she said, I think that I believe her. And I think that I am one of those people who are fortunate enough to find that one person that I belong with forever, and that person is Cat. Koenma, I need her. She is like a part of me.   
  
Koenma: I'll be over in a few to pick her up personally. I know that she has also make friends with Botan.  
  
The communication mirror went fuzzy. The spirit detectives waited in silence for Koenma to arrive and take Cat away. They were all thinking about her, especially Kurama. He was so frustrated with Koenma, he felt as though he would burst.   
  
A few minutes later, Cat came back. Her face was still stained with tears and she wore a sullen expression.  
  
Cat: He's coming to take me away, isn't he?  
  
Kurama gave a soft nod. He could not speak with all his fury.  
  
Cat: I knew it. I thought that this would happen eventually. My luck would soon catch up to me.   
  
Kurama: What do you mean?  
  
Cat: I mean that I knew our love was too good to be true.  
  
At that moment, Koenma walked in. He was in his teenage form and (for once) had lost the pacifier that he often had in his mouth. He looked around at all the gloomy faces, especially those of Kurama and Cat. He now realized her beauty. Her piercing brown eyes dazzled him. She nodded at Kurama and kissed him one last time. She poured all of her love, her passion and emotion into that kiss. He felt it and returned it with all of his. She slowly broke away and started to walk towards Koenma.  
  
Kurama: What are you doing?  
  
Cat: I'm leaving, what does it look like I'm doing?  
  
Kurama: But why?  
  
Cat: I ought to be imprisoned. I'm fooled everyone here! Everyone. And I don't deserve to be set free.  
  
She quietly started to follow Koenma out the door. Slowly, more and more tears trickled down her pale cheeks as she wept. Kurama could not bear the sight any longer. She was his, and no one else's. He would not let Koenma take her away from him.   
  
Kurama: Take me instead.  
  
Everyone else: What?  
  
Kurama: Take me instead of Cat. She doesn't deserve this, no one does. But if there was anyone who would, that would be me. I should have paid long ago as Yoko for all of the sins I've committed. But now, I promise I will make up for them.  
  
Cat: No.  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Cat: I won't let you. This is my punishment for my wrong doings. Do not try to protect me.  
  
Kurama: But-  
  
Cat: No buts. And if you take one step closer, I will hurt you.  
  
Cat put out her hand. He nails suddenly grew to 3 times their normal length and were as sharp as daggers. She held them up threateningly.   
  
Kuwabara: Whoa, take about your manicure...  
  
Kurama took the chance. He could not stand being without her. He stepped closer and with one swing of her razor sharp nails, she sliced into his arm. His clothing was ripped and now turned red with blood.  
  
When Cat saw what she had down, she quickly retracted her nails. She ripped off a piece of her garment and used it as a wrap for Kurama's arm. When she finished, she kissed it gently and returned to Koenma's side.  
  
Cat: *to Koenma* Let's go.  
  
Kurama: Stay here with me.  
  
Cat turned to face him. She looked right into his deep, emerald green eyes. He grasped his arm and looked back at her. He wanted her so badly. He let go of his arm and grabbed hers. Her knees went weak to his touch.  
  
Cat: I can't...  
  
Kurama: That was not a request.  
  
Kurama pulled his arms around her so tightly that she could barely move. He grasped her head and pressed his lips firmly against hers and she could not protest no matter how hard she tried to pull away. Cat was surprise at how forceful he was being. He further deepened the kiss. He would not lose her. He must just try to win her over again.   
  
Cat no longer tried to break away. Instead, she was kissing him back. Kurama still kept a firm hold on her. She no longer tried to pull away for she knew that it was no use. She just laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes and he kissed her neck. She really did want to stay with him. But then again, she always had.   
  
Cat: I'm sorry Kurama, it's not a question of whether I want to stay with you or not. If it were, then there wouldn't be a problem. But this is punishment for what I have done wrong.  
  
Kurama: What have you done wrong?  
  
Cat: Fall for you.  
  
She walked to Koenma. He finally started to lead her away. Kurama stopped him.  
  
Kurama: Wait!  
  
Koenma: What do you want now? Can't you see that she wants to come and make up for whatever it was that she did in the first place?   
  
Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara: -___-  
  
Kurama: Hiei and I had a second chance after you caught us. We had to join the team in order to make up for our wrongs. Isn't there something like that that you could do for Cat?  
  
Koenma: *thinking* *light bulb* I could really use some help around the office...  
  
Everyone else: *anime fall* -______- oy...  
  
Koenma: *starts to hit on Cat* So, how about it, sweet stuff?  
  
Yusuke: My god, Koenma, stop hitting on Kurama's girlfriend!  
  
Kuwabara: THAT'S NOT KURAMA'S GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S MINE!  
  
Everyone else: CAT ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YUKINA IS!!!  
  
Kuwabara: F*** off!  
  
Koenma: Well she will be mine soon.  
  
Kuwabara: No she won't shrimpy!  
  
Hiei: She doesn't want either of you!  
  
Koenma and Kuwabara: DIE!!!  
  
As this argument was taking place Kurama and Cat had snuck away and back into Cat's white room. Kurama laid Cat on the bed and lay on top of her. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes and just enjoyed it. She slowly began to speak.  
  
Cat: I never wanted to leave you, you know.  
  
Kurama gave a muffled noise, which Cat took to mean yes.   
  
Cat: I never knew that you could be that aggressive, when we were kissing before, I mean.  
  
Kurama: *stops kissing neck* *smiles* What? You didn't like it?  
  
Cat: *smiles* No. I liked it very much. In fact-  
  
Cat rolled over so that Kurama was the one under her. She attacked him with her mouth. The kisses were firm at first but slowly started to get rougher. Kurama put his hands under her sheet and stroked the soft skin on her back. Just then, everyone else walked in.  
  
Everyone else: 0______0  
  
Kurama and Cat: *still making out*  
  
Everyone else but Hiei: *get popcorn and soda and watch like a movie*  
  
Yusuke: *whisper* I was wondering when he would finally bed her...  
  
Koenma: Quit talking in the front row!  
  
Kuwabara: So, Cat, is Kurama your first or second?  
  
Kurama and Cat: *realize that people are watching them* *get off each other* *blush like crazy* NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Sure...  
  
Cat: YOU PERVE!!!!! *bonk*  
  
Kuwabara: X_______________X 


End file.
